Aliens
by Austin Morgan
Summary: This is a totally AU Castle fanfic. The Company looses contact on LV-426, Hadley Hope on the planet Acheron. They send High Tech Combat Troops to investigate on Lv-426 but thing goes awry.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Aliens**

**Prologue Part 1**

* * *

**A/N: This is Part one of the Prologue. **

* * *

**EXT. ALIEN LANDSCAPE - DAY**

A hideous, storm-blasted vista. Tortured rock forms. Bleak twilight at midday. CORRODED METAL SIGN set in concrete pylons, which reads:

**HADLEY'S HOPE - POP. 159**

**"WELCOME TO ACHERON"**

Some local has added below in spray-can graffiti "Have a nice day." Gale-force wind SCREECHES around the steel sign, driving a freezing rain.

**EXT. COLONY COMPLEX**

The town is a cluster of bunkerlike metal and concrete buildings connected by conduits. Neon signs throw garish colors across the vaultlike walls, advertising bars and other businesses. It looks like a sodden cross between the Krupps munitions works and a truckstop casino in the Nevada boondocks.

Huge-wheeled tractors crawl toadlike in the rutted "street" and vanish down rampways to underground garages.

the largest resembles vaguely the superstructure of an aircraft carrier...a flying bridge.

**INT. MAIN CONCOURSE - NEAR CONTROL BLOCK**

A central space, laid out like a scaled-down shopping mall with no styling flourishes. We SEE a cross section of the types of people who have come to live on Godforsaken Acheron. Tough. Pragmatic. "Grapes of Wrath" faces. Calloused hands. Not too many interior decorators. Some children race in the corridor on things that look suspiciously like "Big Wheels."

**INT. OPERATIONS ROOM - CONTROL BLOCK **

Jammed with computer terminals, technicians, displays...most of the business of running the colony flows through here. It's high tech but used and scrungy. Papers piled up. Coffee cup rings.

the Assistant Operations Manager, as he catches up to the harried Operating Manager, Simpson.

"You remember you sent some wildcatters out to that plateau, out past the Ilium range, a couple days ago?" Said LYDECKER

"Yeah. What?" Simpson replied.

"There's a guy on the horn, mom-and-pop survey team. Says he's homing on something and wants to know if his claim will be honored."

"Christ. Some honch in a cushy office on Earth says go look at a grid reference in the middle of nowhere, we look. They don't say why, and I don't ask. I don't ask because it takes two weeks to get an answer out here and the answer's always 'don't ask.'"

"So what do I tell this guy?' Lydecker questioned.

"Tell him, as far as I'm concerned, he finds something it's his."

* * *

**A/N ****2: End of Part 1. **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Aliens**

**Prologue Part 2**

* * *

**A/N: This is Part 2 of the Prologue. **

* * *

**EXT. ACHERON - THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - A SIX-WHEELED TRACTOR - DAY**

It roars across corrugated rock, blasting through soggy drifts of volcanic ash.

At the controls, intent on a PINGING scope, is RUSS JORDAN, independent prospector. Beside him is his wife/partner ANNE and in the back their two kids are playing among the heavy sampling equipment/

Jordan just looked his wife Anne.

"Look at this fat, juicy magnetic profile. And it's mine, mine, mine." He said to his wife.

"Half mine, dear."

NEWT (Rebecca "Newt" Jordan) , their six-year-old daughter, yells from the back " And Half mine"

" I got to many partners"

"Daddy, when are we going back into town'?' Newt asked her father.

"When we get rich, Newt."

Newt looked disappointed. She wanted to play the monster maze game in the air ducts.

"You always say that. I wanna go back. I wanna play 'Monster Maze.'' She murmured.

Her older brother TIM sticks his jeering face close to hers.

"You cheat too much." He complained

"Do not. I'm just the best"

"Do too! You go in places we can't fit."

"So! That's why I'm the best.''

Their mother Anne, started to intervene/

" Knock it off! I catch either of you playing in the air ducts again I'll tan your hides." SHe scold her two children about playing in the air duct.

"Mom. All the kids play it.." she got interupted by her father.

"Holly shiiiit" he said draging the word 'shit'.

An enormous bonelike mass projecting upward from the bed of ash. The tractor slows. Canted on its side and buckles against a rock outcropping by the lava flow, it is still recognizable as an EXTRATERRESTRIAL SHIP. Bio-mechanoid. Nonhuman design.

"Folks, we have scored big this time." Announces their father.

Jorden and Anne step down, wearing ENVIRONMENT SUITS Carrying LIGHTS, PACKS, CAMERAS, TEST GEAR. Their breath clouds in the chill air.

Anne looked at her son and daughter before going into the structure with her husband.

"You kids stay inside. I mean it! We'll be right back."

They trudge toward the alien derelict.

"Shouldn't we call in?" Anne asked her huband.

"Let's wait till we know what to call it in as."

Anne was getting nervous every seconds. She has feeling that something going to happen in there.

" How about 'big weird thing'?" she asked nervously.

They pause at a twisted gash in the hull. Blackness inside.

* * *

**INT./EXT. TRACTOR**

Newt has her face pressed to the glass, steaming it. Watching her parents enter the strange ship. Tim GRABS HER from behind. She SHRIEKS.

"Cheater!" Tim called out.

**EXT. LANDSCAPE - NIGHT**

The tractor and the derelict are dark and motionless. The wind HOWLS around them.

Tim is curled up in the driver's seat. Newt shakes him awake, trying hard not to cry.

"Timmy...they've been gone a long time.' She tried not to cry. She was getting worried about theirs parents. She thinks something bad happen in there.

Tim considers the night. The wind. The vast landscape. He bites his lip.

"It'll be okay, Newt. Dad knows what he's doing." he said trying to calm his little sister down.

CRASH! Newt SCREAMS as the door beside her is RIPPED OPEN. A dark shape lunges inside!

Anne, panting and terrified, grabs the dash mike.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Alpha Kilo Two Four Niner calling Hadley Control. Repeat. This is.."

As Anne shouts the mayday Newt looks past her, to the ground. Russ Jorden lies there inert, dragged somehow by Anne from inside the ship. There is SOMETHING ON HIS FACE. An appalling MULTILEGGED CREATURE, pulsing with obscene life. Newt begins to SCREAM hysterically, competing with the shrieking wind which rises to a crescendo as we:

All they know that The Company loss contacted with LV-426.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the ****Prologue chapters. **

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
